Painful Truth
by jasper.oh.hale.yes
Summary: Bella hooks up with Jacob, her older brothers best friend. But are his feelings for her what she thinks they are? Read and find out. Rated M for some lemony activity.


**This story is loosely based off of personal events. Hope you guys like it. **

**BPOV**

I smiled as I heard the familiar beep, letting me know I had received a text. I reached over to my night stand and read the message from Jacob.

_Hey, what's up?_

**Nm, just reading hbu?**

_Thinking about you ;)_

I blushed as our conversation went on. Usually when he texts me, we end up meeting somewhere and hooking up. No big deal right? People hook up all the time. Well Jacob is my brother, Emmett's, best friend. Oh yeah, and he is twenty three, and I'm seventeen. But he is so kind and sweet and really cute.

So I kept texting him until I found myself parked in our secret spot in the woods, nervously waiting for him to arrive. Before Jake and I started hooking up, I had never done anything; sure I had kissed a few boys, but never anything more. So it's really nerve racking because I knew he was experienced, and I'm just a nervous unskilled virgin.

His car pulled in and parked next to me and he motioned for me to get in his car, giving me his warm smile. I got out and hurried into his warm car.

"Hi" I whispered looking anywhere but him.

"Hey" he said with a chuckle. His hand lifted my chin and made me look at him. "You are so cute when you blush" and with that he started kissing me. I sighed against his lips and let him lead. We eventually ended up in the back seat of his car, as he continued to kiss me. His hands went to my jeans and unbuttoned them before he pulled them down my legs.

"Are you going to let me fuck you?" he whispered, pushing two fingers inside me. I moaned softly and shook my head.

"I told you I don't want to lose my virginity in the back of a car." I whispered and felt the blush rush to my cheeks. He didn't ask again as he kept fingering me. It felt so good and I found myself moaning and moving to get closer to him.

"Jake." I moaned as I felt the tightening in my stomach. He moved his fingers faster and just as I was about to cum he pulled his fingers out completely. I gasped and looked at him in horror. "Jake," I whined. He laughed and kissed me before moving lower down my body.

"Shhh. I want to try something new." He kissed my stomach and I suddenly got really nervous. He noticed and looked up to smile at me. "It's ok; I promise you will like it." Then all coherent thought left me as his tongue started circling my clit.

"Oh! Jake..." I moaned and looked for something to grab onto. His tongue moved faster and I quickly found my release. He kissed up to my lips before smiling at me. "That was awesome." I said with a lazy smile. He chuckled and smiled a little wider.

"I'm glad. You want to help me with this?" he asked gesturing to the bulge in his jeans. I nodded and went on to give him a hand job. I tried giving him a blow job the first time we hooked up and it didn't end well. After he came, he gave me a sweet kiss and told me to text him when I got home so he knew I was safe. I smiled and drove home very happy.

When I got home I texted him that I was home before falling into a nice sleep.

"Bella you need to stop talking to him. He's just going to hurt you again." My friend Alice said to me when she saw I was texting Jake again. I shook my head a sighed.

"Ali, he's really nice. He won't hurt me again, don't worry so much." I assured her before returning to my text.

"Fine, but when he hurts you again, just remember this conversation." I nodded to her and gave her a smile. I knew she was just trying to be a good friend, but Jake won't hurt me again. See about a month ago he just completely ignored me, he wouldn't text me, he wouldn't answer my calls, and whenever he would be with Emmett, he wouldn't even acknowledge me. So I was really hurt and I had turned to Alice for comfort. Jake apologized and told me about how stressed he was with work, and that he wouldn't do it again, and I believe him.

Jake and I have been texting a lot lately, and I couldn't be happier. I miss him really bad though because he and his family just went on vacation to Hawaii and they'll be gone for about six more days. But he posts pictures on Facebook, and he texts me throughout the day.

_Hey sweetie_

**Hi! How's Hawaii? :)**

_It's really fun. But it would be better if you were with me ;)_

**Lol :D**

I smiled and went downstairs to make dinner. After we had all ate, and Emm and I finished the dishes I went back upstairs to text Jake.

**Hey**

**What's up?**

**You there?**

It has been four hours since I sent the first text and I was kind of sad he wasn't texting me back.

I decided to just go on Facebook and not think about it, but when I logged in my heart dropped at one of the first news feeds.

_**Jacob Black went from "single" to "in a relationship" with Jessica Stanly **_

I stared at the post for about ten minutes before I decided to text him and ask him what was going on.

**So you're in a relationship now?**

_Ya…I can explain it to you in person if you want…but if you don't want to talk I understand._

**You're an ass**

_Look I'm sorry, but at the same time you don't know the whole story_

**I don't care! Why would you text me then?**

_It's complicated…I'm sorry_

**Whatever. Have fun. Do me a favor and don't talk to me again.**

…_Fine if that's what you want. But I really am sorry._

**It's what I want. Bye.**

I threw my phone across the room and felt the tears roll down my face. How could he do this to me? He would flirt with me for hours and now he's in a relationship with another girl. I went and grabbed my phone and texted Alice.

**Ali you were right.**

_I'll be right over._

"Why didn't I listen to you Alice?" I asked as she rocked me back and forth.

"I don't know. I'm really sorry sweetie." I cried into her shoulder and she held me the whole time. "You'll find someone Bella. Someone that really cares about you."

"How do you know?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because I just do. I promise"

It had been about five months since the whole Jake thing and I was feeling a lot better. Alice and I were currently at the mall looking for some new summer clothes, and we were having a lot of fun.

"Bella! Come look at this top." I heard Alice yell from across the store I rolled my eyes but smiled at my best friend before turning the corner to find her. But me, being the clumsy person I am, ran right into someone knocking both of us over.

"I am so sorry." I said as I helped the person pick up their stuff.

"It's ok. I should have looked where I was going," I looked up and was stunned as I stared into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella" he smiled at me and helped me up, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Would you like to maybe, go get lunch?" he asked nervously. I smiled at him and nodded my head as we both headed out of the store.

"Ok fine just leave me why don't ya!" I heard Alice yell from the door of the store, but I ignored her and went to have an awesome lunch with the man who I would years later call my husband.

**Ok so I know the ending was really cheesy, but I'm having a rough night and I really needed to have some kind of a happy ending. I hope you guys liked it. Again this story was loosely based off of personal events, so it kind of sucks. Night guys. **


End file.
